


Masking the Scars (Creek)

by CrescentMoon246



Series: Dark Side of South Park [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoon246/pseuds/CrescentMoon246
Summary: Tweek Tweak is assigned Craig Tucker as a art partner. Everything he worked to hide in the dark starts to spiral in to the light.





	Masking the Scars (Creek)

**Author's Note:**

> Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak story, here.

_Tweek Tweak had been in a fake relationship for a year when he realized he honestly liked the guy, then said guy 'broke up’ with him. Tweek had hopped the two could stay friends but every time he tried to talk to him he would ignore him. Now Tweek wasn't an idiot, he knew when something was a lost cause and he tried his hardest to get over him but nothing worked and Tweek was left heart broken._

 

_Another year past and Tweek was finally part of a small group of friends. Butters, Pip, Tweek, and Stan. They still hung out now, nearly every day except for the weekends._

 

_Everyone was different. Pip went from sweet and forgiving to some sort of punk, Butters was well known for partying and doing almost anything for money, Stan was almost goth and never seemed to enjoy anything, and Tweek was just the paranoid spaz._

 

_They all fit in with each other._

 

_But that’s not important. That year a boy showed interest in Tweek. He always was nearby and always trying pick up lines. Butters didn't trust him, something about his eyes, but he would always back his friends up even if he didn't agree._

 

_The boy's name is Lawrence Mulligan, he has dark green eyes, tan skin, red hair, and always wore tight skinny jeans and a tight plain shirt. He was gorgeous, and he had a way with words._

 

_So Tweek agreed to go out with him, he made sure to keep Lawrence at arm's length for the first month, but Lawrence was good at manipulating. He made Tweek feel dependent on him and started to hurt him physically and emotionally._

 

_He started threatening him, saying he wouldn't love him anymore. Tweek doesn't want that to happen so he follows the rules and hides the signs as best he but after today, he isn't sure how he'll manage now._

 

_On a side note, his father loves Lawrence. The two like to 'teach’ him together, he shouldn't complain though since they love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
